


Truth or Dare

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Games, Love, Passion, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Jessie and Wally gathered around the coffee table with a glass bowl full of sticky notes. The power had gone out and they were only surrounded by candlelight. “Truth or Dare anyone?” Iris interjected. They all gave each other a look and agreed. “I’m in” Cisco agreed, followed by Caitlin, Jessie and Wally. They all shot Barry a look as he fidgeted with his hands. “I don’t know guys” Iris placed her hand on his knee pressing gently. ‘Please’ she convinced with her eyes. </p><p>Barry nodded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere in between 2x19 and 2x22 after Iris realizes her feelings for Barry but he hasn't quite confessed yet.

Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Jessie and Wally gathered around the coffee table with a glass bowl full of sticky notes. The power had gone out and they were only surrounded by candlelight. “Truth or Dare anyone?” Iris interjected. They all gave each other a look and agreed. “I’m in” Cisco agreed, followed by Caitlin, Jessie and Wally. They all shot Barry a look as he fidgeted with his hands. “I don’t know guys” Iris placed her hand on his knee pressing gently. ‘Please’ she convinced with her eyes.

Barry nodded.

“Who wants to go first?” Cisco asked

Barry placed his over the bowl, “Wait before we do, is this PG or like anything goes?”

Iris laughed “Bear, we’re all friends.” He let out a half smile

Caitlin reached her hand into the bowl and pulled out a sticky note that read ‘Truth’ she smiled “As me anything.”

Cisco piped up “Happiest moment of your life so far.”

Caitlin smiled “The day Ronnie asked me to marry him.” she said almost immediately. “It was mid-July and we were taking a walk along the bridge. The weather was perfect and clear, and I just remember thinking how much I loved him and how I could live in this moment forever. She paused letting out a brilliant smile. And that’s when he paused, took my hand and got down on one knee”

Cisco rubbed her back as she reminisced.

“Cait” Cisco whispered

“I’m okay” she assured

He nodded

“Sorry guys, didn’t mean to get deep so soon she chimed wiping the tear escaping her eye. Next person please.” She insisted

“I’ll go” Wally says as he draws a note. “Truth”

“Tell us something no one knows about you”

Wally wanted to share something about his mom but he figured he’d rather lighten the mood “I have a tattoo on my right shoulder”

Everyone’s eyes grew wide “Really?”

Wally nods and pulls down his right sleeve that showed off his dragon tattoo that breathed a blue lightning bolt that encircled the dragon’s entirety.

“That’s so sick” said Cisco

“It is pretty cool” Barry agrees.

Wally smiled “Thanks, it was a spur of the moment thing, but it turned out pretty good” he agreed

Iris takes the bowl and places it in front of Barry “Your turn”

He reluctantly draws a sticky note that reads Truth. Barry looks relieved as he reads it out loud.

Without even thinking Wally asks “Have you ever been in love?”

Barry looks down blushing immediately, and Iris watches his every move. Intrigued by what his answer might be.

“Yes I have” he blushes

“More than once?”

“No, just once, I uh- never got over her”

Iris’s face turned bright scarlet and she wanted so much to reach for Barry’s hand but she resisted

“With who?” Jessie chimes in

Cisco and Caitlin gave each other and look and Iris’s face remains calm.

He shrugs, “It-um doesn’t matter. I don’t want to play anymore.”

Iris’s stayed frozen twiddling her thumbs trying her best not to cry, but she would need to explain herself the next time they were alone.

“It’s getting pretty late, maybe we should head out” Cisco insisted, causing Barry to shoot up a look of thanks.

They all got ready to leave, including Wally who was crashing at a friend’s place that night leaving Iris and Barry alone.

“Barry” she whispered

Barry couldn’t even bare to look Iris in the face, he was so nervous at what she might say, so he threw himself into cleaning up the living room but Iris stopped his hand as he reached for the bowl.

She looked him square in the eye. “Barry” she whispered again

“Iris?” he questioned

“Will you answer Jessie’s question for me please?” she asked with pleading eyes

Barry stilled wondering why she wanted to know, he had already told her how he felt once and that, well, ended with a broken heart. He paused momentarily

“Please, I promise not to get mad” she said again

“Mad?"

"I'm a big girl Barr, you can tell me"

He furrowed his brows looking confused, "Why would the fact that I am in love with you make you mad?”

“Wait what?”

Barry blushed looking down “Did you really not know Iris?”

She bit her lip “I, I didn’t want to assume anymore Bear. Not when it’s been so long since you told me how you felt. I mean you were with Patty and I just…”

He looked down pulling her chin to him “The way I feel about you Iris has never changed, and it never will.”

She melted into his body and wept. “Oh Bear”

They held each other for what felt like forever until Iris broke the embrace and whispered “Truth or Dare?”

“What?” he looked confused.

“Truth or Dare?” she smiled

“Dare?”

“Kiss me” she beckoned pressing her body into him

He smiled and didn’t need another word, he interlaced his fingers with Iris’s and gently pressed his lips against hers. Every muscle in his body stilled as his lips moved with hers. Iris bounced onto her toes giving into his kiss feeling it through her entire body. Their lips danced together soft and yearning until Iris broke the kiss.

“Truth or Dare” she asked again

“Dare” he said without hesitation

“Take off my shirt” she kissed against his jaw

His hands shook trying to grab hold of her blouse being entirely too nervous, but Iris didn’t lift a finger, she liked watching him work his way down her body, and she loved the way his fingers felt against her skin as he pushed the blouse off her shoulders exposing her bra.

“You’re so beautiful Iris” he stared completely mesmerized by her Tiffany blue bra “May I?”

_Mhm, she blushed._

He pulled her lips to his again coaxing her mouth open for his tongue as his hands ran delicately down her back to unhook her bra, exposing her small perfect breasts.

She blushed as her hands traced his collar making her way down the buttons of his shirt as she leaned into him.

“Truth or Dare?” he asked

Iris’s ears perked up intrigued that he was playing her game

“Truth” she said

“Tell me what you want Iris”

“I want you to kiss me Bear, all of me”

“Where?”

She ran her fingers against her collar bone tracing down to her breasts and her stomach. He followed her every command kissing from her collar bone, down her chest stopping at her breasts kissing and sucking with passion until he heard her moan

“Truth or Dare?” he groaned against her nipple

“D-Dare Barry, please”

“I want to hear you say it Iris”

“Make love to me Barry”

He smiled against her torso as his hands slipped down to pull off her skirt, slowly unzipping her as she ran her hands ran down his torso to find his belt. Her polished fingers undid his belt and dropped his jeans leaving only his boxers. She traced his v before rubbing her palm against his length causing him to jump in pleasure. She slid her hands down his boxers grabbing a hold of his erection as she began to stroke slowly causing Barry’s head to tilt back.

“Fuck, Iris, please”

“Truth or Dare?” she moaned growing tired of his banter

“Dare, for the love of god, dareee”

“Make me scream your name” she said tugging fiercely at his erection

Iris felt Barry stiffen like a brick against her hand causing heat to flood to her womanhood and she had just about had it.

_“Barry” she moaned biting softly at his lip “I want you so bad”_

“Iris” he panted against her neck as he reached down to pull her into his erection. She gasped out when she felt his length at the apex of her thighs, she was more than ready for him and he knew. His hands memorized every inch of her soft curves, starting at the small of her back grazing over her perfect ass to the front of her thighs, up to her clit. He rubbed in small gentle circles making Iris moan his name in the sexiest way he could have imagined.

“Iris?” he asked

“Take me Barr, take me and make me yours” she responded before he even finished

With a swift motion he gripped her waist with one arm and found her lips kissing her as he took her upstairs and laid her down on his bed. He kissed her lips-jaw-collar bone-breasts-stomach-down her right thigh-lifting her leg up and kissing the back of her knee all the way back up to the apex of her thighs and paused

“What do you want Iris?”

Iris chuckled seeing as they were both too eager to ask _Truth or Dare_ anymore and opened her thighs up to him. “Touch me baby”

He pressed his thumb against her clit and began to pulse, agonizingly slow. Iris threw her head back and arched her body up to him moaning out his name. He pulsed faster and faster bringing her to the edge and stopped. Iris whimpered her eyes tightly shut waiting for release. “Please baby…”

“Please what, love?” he cooed finding his way to her pressure point again, but this time he slipped his fingers inside her pulsing against her g-spot. Iris grabbed his hand and stopped him. “No, stop, not like this”

“Not like what?” he asked evilly

“I want _YOU_ to make me come Barry”

He understood and propped himself up on his hands, Iris tugged at his boxers letting them fall and his erection spring free. She gripped it with one hand and stroked. She didn’t have to stroke for long he was already hard as a brick when she guided him into her screaming out his name. Barry’s head rolled back as he groaned her name thrusting into her over and over again.

“God Iris, you’re so wet for me, why didn’t you tell me you wanted this? We could have made love 100x by now” he growled loving the feeling of being inside her

She blushed too in love to talk but she bit her lip enough to let it throb as her eyes found his. Their eyes exchanged longing looks of pent up passion from the last 15 years and Iris dug her fingers into his back feeling every muscle of his tense at her touch. He kissed her neck as he thrust into her over and over, in and almost all the way out, opening her up to him, so she would be imprinted with the size of his erection. He lingered on her neck, biting and enjoying the scent of her mango temptation lotion until he was about to explode

“Iris baby are you close?”

“Yes, god I’m so close, please she whimpered, please let me come”

Barry bit his lip completely turned on and wanting to be hear her say it. “Iris…tell me…”

"I-oh god Bear, pleasseeee"

"Say it baby, please..."

“I-I love you Barry, god I love you so much, please, please let me come for you...I want to come for you so bad...”

That was all he needed to hear, he thrust into her deeper, harder than before and she exploded, back arched, her eyes screwed shut “Barrrrry” she screamed as she came shuddering to a still, her heart beating so fast she felt like she had just run a marathon. She laid there panting feeling him tighten around her again, she wanted to feel him lose himself.

She opened her eyes and reached up to cup his face, “Mmmm, are you close?”

“God yes” he groaned “So close” he whispered as he began to drive into her slowly, opening her again gently, each sweet thrust causing him to lose himself in her further and further until he couldn’t stop himself. Iris felt his erection stiffen

“Tell me Barry, please, tell me…I need to hear you say it, please”

He couldn’t help but smile so wide, “I-I love you, I love you so much Iris, I've always loved you, you’re everything to me. You’re so gorgeous, and perfect, and I can’t believe how lucky I am to have fallen in love with my best friend. I-I love...” his eyes screwed shut and his vision went dark

“You’re everything to me too Barr, now come for me” she whispered

“I-Irrissss” he moaned into her ear as he came shuddering on top of her. His heart beat faster than the speed of sound as he collapsed holding himself in her until her walls pushed him out. “I fucking love you Iris West”

“I love you too Barry Allen, I’m so sorry it took us so long to get here”

“I would have waited my whole life for you Iris” he assured blushing as he pulled her to him. Iris smiled tracing her fingers against his chest listening to the beat of his heart.

Iris felt her heart still at the thought of forever with him. “Hands down best game of Truth or Dare, Ever!” she said.

He smiled against her forehead before leaning in for a kiss, “I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
